Paralyzed
by Don'tHoldMeBack
Summary: So, this is after Magnus and Alec broke up. I suck at summaries so read and see if you like it. I made up some of my own characters and added Magnus... Copyrights inside. T to be safe.


_**So, first things first guys: I apologize about my previous story "Losing Jace, Gaining Will" It will NOT be continued. I lost hope for it. So, if you want to adopt it, feel free to message me and I will be more than happy to give it up.**_

_**Second, this is my newest story. I've been working on it for awhile now. Cassandra Clare owns Magnus and the Shadowhunter Names and everything mentioned in her books. I don't feel like naming everything. I own pretty much everything else. Umm... Summary sucks so just R&R and enjoy. If you don't like BL, stop reading.**_

Chapter One:

Pain. The only thing he felt was pain. It spread through his body, the warmth and the iciness. He lifted his head and stared at his parabati.

"What the bloody hell, Jackson?! That really hurt!" He said, sitting up.

"I'm sorry Anson. You should keep your head out of the clouds and your feet on the ground." Jackson chided, laughing. He held his hand out, offering help to his fallen friend. Anson grabbed his parabati's hand and hauled himself up.

"It still hurt, you ass..." Anson mumbled, walking towards the training room doors. He heard Jackson start to reply, but he walked out. He didn't want his parabati to see the tears sliding down his face. Anson walked into his room, slammed the door shut, and threw himself onto his bed. He sobbed loudly into his pillow, cursing himself for falling for his parabati. As a Shadowhunter, it was strictly forbidden. All of a sudden, there was a knock at his door.

"Anson? A-Are you alright?" Jackson called through the door. Anson sat up and threw a pillow.

"Go away Jackson! I don't want to deal with you!" He shouted, hoping his voice wouldn't crack. It did. The door opened slightly, and Jackson slid in, shutting the door quietly. Anson kept his face down, avoiding Jackson's gaze.

"Anson? Are you... Are you crying?" Anson shook his head, sniffling. Jackson hooked his finger under Anson's chin, quickly tilting the boy's face up. Anson's eyes widened in surprise as Jackson's eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Liar." The blonde said. Jackson pushed Anson's onyx hair out of his eyes and softened his own gaze. "Did I hurt you that badly?" Jackson murmured, wiping the younger's tears away. Anson broke at that very moment. Jackson wrapped his arms around the sobbing boy and drew him in close. Anson sobbed into his best friend's chest.

"I'm so sorry Anson. I never meant to hurt you, baby brother." Jackson said softly. Anson shook his head, scowling.

"That's all I am to you! It's not fair!" He mumbled into Jackson's chest. Anson knew the blonde understood his feelings, but didn't care. Jackson's eyes widened.

"Anson..." Jackson began, softly stroking the younger boy's hair. But Anson had had enough. He shoved Jackson away and ran out of his room. He streaked out of the Institute and into the beautiful city of Los Angeles. Anson shoved his way through the crowds of summer tourists wanting to see the lights of the city. He heard angry insults and comments directed towards him, but ignored them all and continued running towards his destination. He was tired of being a shadowhunter, tired of being shut out, and, ofcourse, tired of being ignored by Jackson. The thought of that name brought tears to the dark haired boys eyes as he walked up to the dimly lit alleyway. He brushed his hair out of his eyes and walked down the alley. Suddenly, a large man walked out of the shadows. He had dark red skin and gray eyes. Anson looked up at the large man and sighed.

"Anson Blackthorne? Is that you?" The warlock asked with a deep voice. Anson nodded.

"I want to join your organization, Jeremy." Anson said, holding out his hands. "Please." Jeremy sighed and nodded.

"You'll sell quickly." Jeremy said. Before Anson could answer, there was a voice at the end of the alley.

"Anson! Anson stop! Don't do this!" Jackson yelled, sprinting towards Anson. Anson looked at Jeremy and nodded once. Right then, the warlock and the shadowhunter disappeared into the shadows, leaving Jackson to fall to the ground, crying out in anguish.

_**So, uh, Yeah. I just want five R&R's. If I get that, I will hand over chpt2 (Which is already written) If you have any questions, State them or PM me and the will get answered**_.


End file.
